Dealing with a Perceived Threat
by ShouldbeHHr
Summary: Harry and Hermione are the closest of friends, far too close to suit Ginny Weasley. While they may be just friends now, Ginny doesn't want them becoming more that friend later. So she's devised a plan to make sure that they will never want to.
1. Chapter 1

_Dealing with a Perceived Threat_

**Authors note:** Just to let you know. As the story moves on the characters tend to say one thing but think something else. It should be easy to identify but just to be sure here's a key for you. **When Ginny Weasley is thinking it will be in this bold type.** _Harry Potter's thoughts always appear in italics. __**While last but not least Hermione's thoughts are in this bold italic type.**_ Well, I hope you enjoy my story!

**Chapter 1: **

**Hermione**

Ginny Weasley was furious when she heard. The news had reached her ears quicker than a bolt of lightning flashes across a hot summer sky. And because of it, she was absolutely beside herself. What had just happened was not good; it was not good at all! It set a very _bad_ precedent. Harry Potter, her future husband, according to her of course, while out on a date with his present, Miss Cho Chang, had blown off said date and immediately disappeared the minute his know-it-all of a best friend had appeared. Cho was beyond furious, but Harry couldn't have cared less, one minute he was there, the next, he was gone. He had just made it glaringly obvious to anyone who cared to notice, that Hermione Granger was_ by far,_ more important to him that some random girl whom he just happened to be dating.

Now, what could she do? Ginny had fully expected that one day,_ very_ soon in fact, the whole Cho thing would be over, and Harry would be hers. So now Cho was history and Harry was ripe for the plucking, as she had predicted, but….What about Granger? She hadn't even _remotely_ considered Granger as any type of threat or worse, _rival_. Hermione and Harry were surely too blind to see each other as anything more than friends. But, if Granger ever came running…. How would she keep the same thing that had just happened to Cho from happening to_ her_? How does one deal with something like this annoying Granger issue? There must be a way, and she would find it, that was for sure. She did not plan to spend her entire happily ever after life with Harry looking over her shoulder. Worrying and waiting for the day _her_ Harry would finally notice that the bushy haired geek was actually a girl, and when he did, there was at least a chance that he'd be gone forever. They were already _way_ too close. So what was she gonna do about it?

Ginny thought hard, "How bout I _force_ them together. I _make_ them date each other. I make them both _so_ uncomfortable around each other that they not only give it up, but just the _thought_ of being together as a couple will make them both so jumpy and agitated that they will never _dream_ of trying it again! It might work, it sounded feasible." She smiled as she thought it through. "I'm gonna do it. He _will_ be mine, and mine alone."

Ginny decided to get right to work. "The faster I can force them together, the faster they'll fall apart."

Ginny cornered Hermione later that afternoon as Hermione was leaving the library.

"Hey Hermione, you got a second?" Ginny asked as she ran up beside the other girl. "I want to talk to you about something important."

"Sure Gin, what is it?"

"Well, I have been watching Harry pretty closely as of late, and well, it certainly appears to _me _that….he likes you."

Hermione rolled her eyes at the younger girl and began walking again before she stated the obvious.

"Well of course he likes me Ginny, we're best friend!"

"No, you don't understand, I said, I think he_ likes_ you," emphasizing the 'likes' as she watched Hermione's face, waiting for it to sink in.

Hermione stopped and stared at Ginny with a perplexed look on her face, her brow crinkled, as she mulled over exactly what Ginny was getting at, and then, a look of shock appeared.

"You mean he…" she finally blurted out as a look of shock spread across her face. She had never even given such an idea a thought before.

Ginny nodded her head and smiled.

"But he couldn't…."

"Yes he could."

"But he's never…."

"Doesn't matter, he's a teenage boy. They shift gears _very_ quickly."

Hermione then sputtered," But….but…." She was dumbstruck.

Ginny, in an exasperated tone finally snapped at her. "Oh for Merlin's sake Hermione, what's the big deal? You like him too don't you?"

"Of course I do! He's my best frr," but before she could finish.

"Stop right there! You're not getting this are you?" Ginny stepped closer to Hermione. She peered into Hermione's eyes. "Is anyone awake in there?" She stepped even closer to Hermione and began shifting back and forth looking from one eye to the other, before finally stepping back.

"Do you not get what I'm saying here? This isn't about _friendship!_ Harry wants _more_. It's as plain as the scar on his head!"

Hermione couldn't speak; she looked like a deer caught in the headlights.

"_**Well?" **_The redhead asked sharply "Do you want to save your friendship with Harry or not?"

Hermione jerked back as if slapped.

"_**What?**_ This could ruin our friendship?"

She was horrified.

"_Of course,_ if you don't reciprocate his feelings, he'll pull away from you."

Hermione looked like she was about to cry. Her head was spinning. This was all so, so, _unexpected_. She had no idea what to do.

Hermione pleaded with the younger girl. "Are you sure?"

Ginny nodded. "I'm positive."

Hermione shoulders slumped. She looked very sad.

"I don't want him to pull away from me, I-I …just couldn't take that. He was my first real friend."

Turning to the other girl she added tentatively, "I not sure what to do, but I know I want Harry to be happy."

Taking a deep breath Hermione continued, "It'd be really weird, but I guess Harry and I could _try_ dating, if it's what you think he _really _wants."

Ginny nodded that it was.

"Will you help me then, _please?"_

Ginny threw her arm over Hermione's shoulder, "Of course I'll help you. What are friends for? I'll fix _everything_, you'll see. I know _exactly_ what to do. All you have to do is listen to me."

She then led the stunned brunette down the hallway.

"Okay, now the first thing we need to make adjustments to is…..your _hair_!"

Hermione looked at Ginny with wide eyes, and subconsciously reached up and smoothed out her frizzy locks as the young redheaded just grinned.

**Harry**

Ginny figured that since Hermione was safely tucked away in her dorm room trying to comb through her rat's nest of a head, the time was right to draw Harry into her plan. She asked around the common room to see if anyone knew where he was. According to Dean, Harry was practicing a few Quidditch moves with Ron, but they should be returning soon.

Ginny ran up to check on Hermione. Based on how her comb out was going Ginny was sure she'd have a good solid hour to talk to Harry before Hermione was even close to finished. She gave Hermione a quick thumbs up on how the hair was looking so far, and making her excuses she ran off to find Harry.

She spotted Harry and Ron heading back to the castle as soon as she stepped outside.

She ran down to meet them.

"Hey Harry, Ron," she smiled at Harry and nodded to her brother.

"Hi Ginny," they both said as they continued walking toward the castle.

"Where are you headed?" her brother asked.

"Well….I actually need to speak to Harry." Ginny replied adding, "In private, if it's okay?" looking right at her big brother.

Ron blustered, "Hell no it's not okay, we have important Quidditch stuff to discuss."

"Fine Ron, be that way."

Looking at Harry, "We need to discuss some….girly issues."

Harry stopped dead but Ron, he kept right on walking. Looking back over his shoulder as he continued on Ron wished Harry a "Good luck with that mate," and smiled before running off leaving a speechless Harry to fend for himself.

"Now wait a minute Gin, I…"

But before he could finish his sentence Ginny waved him off.

"Relax Harry, I only said that just to get rid of my brother, but I do have something important to talk to you about."

Harry gave her a quizzical look, but said nothing.

"Okay, so….I've been watching Hermione a lot lately and it seems pretty obvious to me that she uh….

"Hermione? What? Is she okay?"

Ginny nodded.

"Uh, yeah, yeah she's fine. Well….sort of. Well kinda… No not really."

"What? Tell me! What is it, what's wrong with her?"

"Alright, here's the thing. Hermione…..likes you."

Harry burst out laughing.

"Yeah, no shit Gin, we're friends."

With that said he chuckled, shook his head and started walking away from the youngest Weasley.

He had gone no more than three steps when he heard Ginny say, "No Harry, she LIKES you."

He stopped dead, and the broom fell from his hand.

Harry slowly turned to face her.

"You're not serious, are you?"

"As serious as your buddy Snape," she replied and then smiled when Harry winced.

Harry sputtered and stumbled, "How? Why? But she's never…."

Ginny interrupted him, "Well she does _now_, so you better do something about it."

"Do? What am I supposed to do about it?"

"Harry, I'm here to help you. I'll get you through this; I've got a solution that I _know_ will work."

"Oh yeah, so what's your solution?"

"Well that's easy; all you need to do is _date _her."

"_DATE HER?_ Are you mad? I can't date Hermione; she's…. she's my friend, my best friend in fact. Best friends don't date."

"_Yes they do_. They give it a go if it's the only way they're gonna _stay_ friends," she barked back at him.

Harry was speechless. After letting what Ginny had just said sink in for a few moments he asked, "So what you're saying is….if I _don't_ date Hermione, I could lose her as my friend?"

Ginny quickly replied, "Could? No you _would_ lose her. What do you think? She likes you, you _reject_ her, and that'll be the end of that. No girl is gonna hang around the guy who just rejected her. And if you **do** reject her, then the great _trio _becomes a duo _real_ fast."

Harry's head was spinning. He looked up a Ginny.

"What am I gonna do? I can't lose Hermione as a friend. I need her."

"I know Harry, I know, and that's why I'm gonna help you. Do you want to know what I think you should do?"

He looked at her as if she were an idiot before he replied.

"Yeah, of course I want to know,I have no idea what to do."

"Good, here's what you do. The first thing you need to do is…start being nicer to her."

"I'm nice to her," he retorted looking rather offended.

Ginny frowned at him.

"Not nice, nicer, a _whole lot_ nicer. You need to compliment her on her outfits, her hair, her smile, girls like that kind of thing, I should know."

Harry looked confused.

Ginny rolled her eyes.

"Just take an interest in her….as a _girl_, not just as a buddy. Understand?"

"I-I guess. I can do that. I can compliment her. I _do_ actually like her hair," he said nodding his head. "I've always liked it, it suits her."

Ginny placed a reassuring hand on his arm and patted it as she nodded her approval.

She smiled inwardly because she knew that at that very moment Hermione was in the process of changing the _one thing_ about herself that Harry had just _specifically_ mentioned that he liked…..her hair.

But she said,

"Good, that's a nice start. Fuss over her, you know, carry her books for her, stuff like that."

Harry winced slightly as the though of carrying Hermione's books. Her book bag looked pretty heavy most days.

He hesitantly asked, "Gin, you sure about the books thing?"

"Yes….yes, of course I'm sure about the books. Boyfriends carry books, it's important."

"Okay, if you say so… _Boyfriend?"_

Ginny took his arm and began to lead him back toward the castle.

Ginny made a mental note to tell Hermione to bulk up on the books in her bag for a while. She'd explain to her that she thought that Harry might ask her to let him carry her books to and from class. Then she'd tell Hermione how guys were always looking for just such opportunities to show a girl how sweet they can be, but also how strong they are. It's a guy thing, she'd explain. She'd also have to remind Hermione that she'd be _helping_ Harry feel good about himself if she were to let him carry around a much heavier book bag than normal.

The youngest Weasley positively beamed as she led a befuddled Harry up the path to the front doors of the castle.

'**They are both so clueless, sabotaging them is gonna be way too easy.' **

**Ron**

Ginny lead Harry thought the Portrait and into the common room where Ron was sitting on the couch.

She then steered Harry towards the stairs to his dorm and told him, "You think about what I said. If there's anything you want to talk about, come find me, okay?"

Harry nodded absently and ascended the stairs; he had much to think about. Ron took in Harry's appearance as he headed up the stairs and then turned to Ginny with a smile on his face.

"Bloody hell Gin, what'd you say to the poor guy?"

"Nothing much," she said with an evil glint in her eyes. "I just got him to agree to date Hermione is all."

Instantly all the blood drained from Ron's freckled face and then he grimaced murderously, an explosion eminent.

"_WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?"_ He bellowed at her at the top of his lungs.

Ginny laughed at her brother predictable reaction.

"I said, my dear dense brother, that I got Harry to agree to date Hermione. Do you have a problem with that?"

She knew damn well that Ron had a HUGE problem with that, but it was just too much fun seeing him pitch a fit.

Ron closed his eyes and tensed up before exploding again, _"YES, YES I HAVE A PROBLEM WITH THAT, WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU GINNY? ARE YOU INSANE?"_

She walked calmly over to him, took his arm and led him back to the couch. Then in what was her most condescending voice she said to him, slowly.

"Are you done? You feel better? Tantrum all finished? Are you willing to _listen_ now?"

He just sputtered, "Listen? Listen to _that_? I don't_ ever_ want to hear you say anything like that again. Kill me why don't you."

"Silly brother, I'm _helping_ you. I'm guaranteeing your future. Do you not see that?"

"_Helping_ me….._helping_ me? How in Merlin's name are you helping me?"

She frowned at him. "Okay, try to follow me here will you? But first things first, answer me a simple question. Do you hope to someday have a future with Hermione?"

Ron's face went beet red.

Ginny looked at her brother who was blushing furiously.

"I should take that as a yes then?" she asked with raised eyebrows waiting for some form of acknowledgement from him.

He gave a curt nod and looked away.

Ginny slapped him lightly on the leg, "Good. It's about time you finally admitted it you dimwitted git."

Ron glared at her.

"You ready to listen?"

He nodded again.

"Okay, here's the deal. You know I plan to be Mrs. Harry Potter someday right?"

Ron smirked at her but said nothing.

"You also saw that Harry left his date with Cho when Hermione showed up?"

Ron grunted out a, "Yeah."

"Well the way I see it, those two are too damn close. He left his girlfriend while out on a date for Christ sake because Hermione asked him to, right?"

"Yeah, so?"

Ginny got angry.

"_So…So?_ Let me tell you mister, _that's not happening to me_! _EVER!_ You hear me? And I have a plan to make _sure_ it **doesn't**, and _my_ way I get Harry and _you_ get Hermione."

"Do you want to hear it?"

Ron replied, "Yeah, of course I do."

"Okay then." Ginny smoothed out her outfit as she calmed herself down.

"Here's what I'm thinking. I've already told Hermione that Harry likes her, and I just told him that she likes him. _Now_, I force them to date. Which I plan to make as awkward and uncomfortable for them as it is within my power to make it. Seeing as how they are both listening to me, it'll be easy. Then after a few days, maybe a week or two at the very most, the two of them are so miserable dating each other that they'll pack it in. And then, with the lingering memory of how truly awful it was, we'll never have to deal with it again. And ….you and I can move in to pick up the broken pieces."

She smiled as she finished. She looked over at Ron, who had a far away look in his eyes, but he was also smiling, but in a slightly scary, evil sort of way. It actually made her uncomfortable for a moment before she slapped his head to get his attention

"Are we good now? Are you gonna behave and go with the program?"

Ignoring her smack he nodded enthusiastically, "Yeah, it sounds great, whatever I can do to help."

"Good. Just follow my lead and everything will work out for _both _of us!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: **

**The New Hermione**

Hermione stood before her mirror staring at her own reflection.

"_**I don't recognize that girl**_," she thought as her eyes surveyed her new look.

"Ginny, are you _sure_ about this?"

The redhead got up off the bed and made her way to Hermione's side. She stood beside her and assessed the other girls' reflection.

"Yes…..yes that's perfect. You look wonderful. I love your hair like that."

The self-conscious brunette wasn't so sure.

"Really, you like my hair all straight like this?"

"Hermione, Harry will flip over it."

But she was actually thinking,_ '_**Yeah, flip out is more like it. It's perfect, he'll absolutely hate it,'**but she just smiled sweetly at Hermione as she assessed her handiwork_. _

Hermione asked, "Gin? Isn't this outfit a little…?"

Ginny finished for her, "What? Daring? Cutting edge? Smashingly stylish?"

"Inappropriate, is what actually comes to mind!"

"Inappropriate, are you nuts? You look amazing! Shorter skirt than normal, tight shirt, a hint of cleavage, a bit of makeup, you're every boys dream!"

Hermione spread her arms out as she looked at Ginny.

"**This**... is what Harry wants in a girl?"

"Honey, _that's_ what_ every_ guy wants in a girl. Trust me."

Hermione frowned at her appearance and picked at a loose strand of her now long straight hair.

"I don't know."

"Hermione, I guarantee he'll flip over this look. We'll just go down to dinner and you'll see. Actually, wait here for a few minutes, I'll be right back," and she took off out the door and quickly down the stairs.

As she hit the common room she asked, "Has anyone seen Harry?"

From behind her she heard, "I'm right here Gin."

She turned and saw Harry descending the last few steps from his dorm.

"Good, come with me."

She reached out and grabbed his arm and led him out through the portrait.

"I need to speak to you."

"Yeah I'm sure."

She did not like the tone of his voice, and the fact that he didn't look her in the eye.

"What? Are you backing out of this?" She asked pointedly, hands on hips.

He didn't answer.

Ginny looked outraged.

"So what are you telling me, that you're going to break Hermione's heart? After everything that poor girl has done for you over the years? You're such a git!" She angrily turned to walk away from him… but she knew he'd stop her.

"Ginny wait."

She stopped, and a smile creased her face, a smile she knew Harry couldn't see.

"Just wait. Of course I don't want to hurt Hermione, but this…..this is…." He ran an exasperated hand through his hair.

"Ahh, never mind, I'm good. I want her to be happy."

Ginny's smile grew wider as she remained standing with her back to him.

She turned slowly toward him and asked, "No backing out? If you're in, you're in all the way, right?"

Harry nodded.

"Good. Now I need to tell you a few things." She took his arm and led him down the hall.

"First off, she's changed her appearance a smidge."

"What do you mean, 'she's changed her appearance'?"

"Just what I said. Now listen, she's gone to a _lot_ of trouble to make herself look pretty for you so you better be extra nice and gush about her appearance, understand?"

"Yes I understand. I'll gush about her appearance," he replied while thinking. '_At least_ t_hat shouldn't be too hard; I've always liked the way Hermione looks.' _

"Good. You head down to dinner and I'll bring her along." As she headed away from him she looked back.

"Oh yeah, and Harry, you do realize that you're going to have to officially ask Hermione out on a date. Personally I think you should do it tonight. You know, like they say, don't put off until tomorrow something that you can do today."

Harry stopped and almost swallowed his tongue as he tried to speak.

When he regained his power of speech he blurted out, _"You want me to do what?" _

"Harry, don't be an idiot. If you're going to _date_ someone then you'll have to actually_ ask_ that person out. Get a grip, you'll be fine, she already has the hots for you."

She peered over her shoulder at his petrified face and knew her work was done.

Ginny practically skipped her way back to where she had left Hermione as Harry slowly made his way down to the great hall seemingly lost in a fog.

Harry sat beside Ron at dinner not really eating; he was basically just pushing his food around his plate. He was too nervous to eat. Hermione was on her way. What would he say to her? How should he act? This whole thing just didn't feel right. He had never been uncomfortable around Hermione before, but he was extremely uncomfortable at the moment and she hadn't even arrived yet.

"_Do it for her!"_ he thought_. "With all she's done for you, you should do this for her if it's what she really wants and will make her happy. That's all you're looking to do here, you want to make her happy, right?" _

"Yes!" He said out loud, not realizing.

"Yes what?" Ron asked from beside him.

"Huh?" Harry looked at him with a bewildered expression.

"Harry, you just said '_yes'_. What the hell are you saying yes to?"

"Oh nothing, I was just thinking out loud I guess."

It was at that second that Ginny strolled into the great hall with…someone.

At first glance Harry thought, "I wonder who the hell that is?" And then he took a closer look and… his jaw dropped so fast his chin almost hit the table in front of him as he realized just _who_ that someone was.

"_Hermione!" _

Ron wolf whistled from beside him, and he wasn't the only one in the hall to do so.

Harry elbowed Ron in the ribs.

"That's Hermione you git."

Ron rubbed his side, "I can bloody well see who the hell it is. She looks awesome!"

Harry turned back to have a second look at his approaching best friend.

"_Awesome? Is he nuts? I didn't even recognize her! What has she done? Ginny said she'd changed her appearance a bit, but this? Where the hell is the Hermione __**I **__know?" _

As she got closer he thought about what Ginny had said and plastered a radiant smile on his face and hoped Hermione wouldn't be able to tell that it wasn't real.

Hermione saw Harry smiling at her and was a bit disappointed in him. She had desperately hoped he'd hate this new look so she could go back to being herself. But…..he was smiling at her like a loon so….if this is what will make him happy she thought; this is what he'll get.

She stood across the table from Harry with Ginny at her side. Every eye in the Great Hall was on her and she couldn't have felt more insecure. Her normally sharp senses in regard to what Harry thought and felt were completely on the fritz. If they had been working properly both she and Harry would have laughed at her appearance and this whole Ginny induced silliness would have been over. But unfortunately, that was not the case.

**Dinner **

Harry sat completely unnerved staring up at the girl who used to be Hermione; at a complete loss as to what to say to her despite his brain working overtime.

'_Why? Why would she do that to herself? Does she honestly think she looks better__that way than she usually does? Merlin help me, I thought I knew her.'_

He looked around at the males seated near him.

'_They obviously like her new look_. _Bloody bastards! Seamus is practically drooling into his dinner! The foul git!'_

Ginny cleared her throat, and that snapped Harry back. He looked up at Hermione who hadn't moved, she was still standing directly across from him, saying nothing.

'_**He's got about two seconds left to say something to me or I'm out of here,'**_ she simmered, when he suddenly surprised her by speaking.

"Hermione…..you look wonderful."

After pausing for a moment he stood up, which he thought was the gentlemanly thing to do seeing as a lady had entered the room. He said to her, "Please, have a seat. Would you like me to pour you something to drink?"

She flinched.

'_**He thinks I look wonderful, like THIS? He has never said that he thought I looked wonderful before, ever! And what's with the pouring me a drink thing? Oh God, Ginny **__**is**__** right. Bloody hell, he even stood up for me. Well…..that was actually rather sweet of him'. **_

Hermione shook her head to clear that last though away before replying

"Why thank you Harry, that would be kind of you," '_**Bleekk!**__'_

She sat down in the place opposite him.

'_**I don't know if I can do this. He looks so formal and stiff. Where's my best friend?**__' _

Hermione quickly looked over at Ginny for support and Ginny nodded slightly and smiled at her.

At the same time Harry became aware that everyone at their table seemed to be slowly sliding down the benches away from them as if to give him and Hermione a bit of privacy.

He gulps nervously.

When they were both seated he asked, "Pumpkin juice okay?"

"Huh? Oh, oh yes please, pumpkin juice would be lovely." '_**Lovely?**__' _

She rolled her eyes at her stupidity.

'_Lovely? Did she just say lovely? She looks even more uncomfortable than I feel. Oh God, I'm sweating now. Bloody hell, someone help me!'_

Harry looked to Ginny for help but she cocked her head slightly in Hermione's direction and scowled at him as if to say, 'Go on; get this show on the road you plonker!'

'_No help there!_' He thought.

He turned his head back toward Hermione.

"Uh, are you hungry?" He managed to spit out without losing the contents of his stomach.

'_**Merlin he's sweating a lot**__,' _Hermionethough as she looked closely at him, then she realized that she hadn't answered his question.

"Oh, yes I am a bit hungry. Well actually more like a little hungry. You know; big lunch and all. Not Ron big mind you, but… I ate a fair amount, you know, of veggies… and stuff, some meat too, obviously …..for lunch. "

'_**Someone kill me, please!**__' _

She was completely mortified at the sentence she had just uttered, and then looked around the Great Hall for any kind of hole she could crawl into.

Harry sat there staring at her, with a bewildered look on his face…..sweating.

Ginny was in absolute heaven.

Harry and Hermione spent twenty five minutes eating dinner together and didn't have two seconds of comfortable conversation. It was an unmitigated disaster, but since both Harry and Hermione thought that they were doing what made the other one happy, they dealt with it.

As the two left the Great Hall, Ginny shooed everyone away from the pair who were slowly walking back to their dorm. Harry took a quick peak over his shoulder and saw Ginny gesture for him to take Hermione's hand and then she mouthed 'ask her out' before she headed off in the opposite direction.

Harry turned slightly red at Ginny instruction but then made eye contact with Hermione and reached down and took her hand in his. Hermione was momentarily surprised by Harry taking her hand but just smiled demurely back at him.

"_Okay, I can do this._"

"Hermione?"

"Yes Harry."

"Will you uh, go with me to Hogsmeade tomorrow?"

She instantly thought to herself, _**'That's a dumb question. I always go to….' **_

Then the light went on.

"_**Merlin's, he's asking me out!"**_

Hermione blinked twice. Then she noticed that Harry's hand was getting clammy in hers so she glanced down at their joined hands before looking back up at his face. As soon as she saw his face she realized he was still waiting for her answer.

"Oh Harry, I'm sorry."

Then Hermione took a slow, deep, breath and answered.

"Yes, Yes I'll go with you to Hogsmeade tomorrow."

Harry had been half hoping she was taking so long to answer him because she was trying to find a nice way to say no. If she said no, they could go back to the way things were. It might have been awkward for a day or two but he was sure they would have both quickly put it behind them.

And then she said….Yes.

"_Oh God, she really does like me like that. What am I gonna do?"_

He resigned himself to it.

"Okay then, it's a… a date." He said to her.

She looked straight ahead down the hallway, eyes wide, not chancing a glance at him.

"Yes, I guess it is," she replied.

And then they walked together, hand in hand, back to their common room, in petrified silence.

**The Beginning **

When they reached the common room they both stopped and stared at each other before slowly letting their joined hands drop.

Hermione yawned.

"Okay, well, I think I'll just head up to bed."

Harry crinkled his brow at her comment. _"It's 7:15."_ He thought, but he said.

"You sure you don't want to….you know, sit a little… or something? It's still pretty early."

"_**Bloody hell, he's looking to spend some time together. This is soooo uncomfortable. But it shouldn't be. I know him, he knows me, better than anyone in fact. This damn dating thing is getting in the way. So…What should I do? Should I stay? Well…I guess I really should if he wants me to."**_

"Sure Harry, we can….sit a while, if you like."

They stepped over the oversized red loveseat that they had availed themselves of a thousand times over the years, and sat down, keeping a fairly large amount of space between them. They made uncomfortable small talk for what seemed like forever, but which in fact was less than twenty minutes, when something abruptly changed. Harry remembered a book he had seen in Flourish and Blott's window the week before but had forgotten to mention to Hermione. He did so now, and all of the sudden, the cloud of discomfort lifted and they were just Harry and Hermione, best friends again.

Hermione scooted closer to Harry and didn't even realize that she had done so as she spoke nonstop about all the wonderful things she had heard about that particular book. Harry just sat there beaming at her, thoroughly enjoying her enthusiasm, as he always did.

'_That's my Hermione! There's the girl I've been missing all night. She may not look like herself at the moment, but she sure as hell sounds like herself now!' _

As Hermione rattled on she noticed that Harry was smiling, smiling broadly in fact, and she abruptly stopped speaking.

"Harry, what are you smiling at?"

Harry chucked slightly, "I'm smiling at you."

"Me? Why, what did I do?"

"I love the way you can go on about a book. Your eyes sparkle when you talk about something that really strikes you fancy. It's always been hard for me not to get caught up, at least a little bit, in all of your enthusiasm."

Hermione was slightly taken aback by his words, and stared down at her lap in a self-conscious manner.

And, as if Harry had just realized what he'd said to her, he blushed.

'_Holy crap, I just told her I love her! No wait, I actually said I love her enthusiasm. Whew…There's a big difference there. Still… I hope that doesn't give her the wrong idea. I should be safe; I think... I hope, please God.' _And he rolled his eyes heavenward.

He looked back down to see her staring at him.

'_Wait…How long was I gone? Why is she staring at me?'_

_**Did he…? Did he just say he loves me? Okay, take a deep breath Hermione and focus on what he said. Damn he looks scared. Stop that, I said focus! Okay, NO, he didn't say he loves ME, he said something about loving the way I love books, I think. Jeez….Got totally distracted after the word 'love' came out of his mouth and headed in my direction.' **_

After a moments pause_**, 'Damn it…we were getting back to normal' **_she thought, now lamenting the uncomfortable silence that had returned.

Then she looked down at where she was sitting.

_**Wow, I'm sitting really close to him. I don't even remember moving!'**_

Hermione tried to, as nonchalantly as possible, inch away a bit.

Harry noticed immediately, and inwardly breathed a small sigh of relief.

Ginny, who had entered the common room and had been watching the pair closely, was startled when they fell back into their old familiar closeness. She was about to head over to them to nip it in the bud when she saw them suddenly stop speaking, and then in the silence Hermione slowly inched away from Harry's side.

'**Thank Merlin; don't want those two ENJOYING their dating experience! Better go see what's up.'**

"Hey guys. How are you to two lovebirds doing?"

'**Bullseye!'**

Both Harry and Hermione turned beet red at Ginny's words and inched still further apart.

Ginny clapped her hands together loudly, making them both jump slightly.

"Well I'm sure you guys have loads to discuss, you know, with the Hogsmeade trip coming up tomorrow and all."

She stared at Harry as she said this, her not so subtly way of finding out if Harry had managed to ask Hermione out yet.

"We'll be there," he said to her; giving Ginny the answer she was looking for.

Ginny smiled brightly, "Good, I'll see you two tomorrow then, and…. I'm just so happy for you both," and then she squealed loudly and bounded away.

Hermione watched her go.

"That was a bit …odd." Hermione murmured as Ginny left.

"Yeah well, that's Ginny for you."

"Hermione?"

"Hmm" she said absently, still watching Ginny.

"Well I uh, guess we have a date then huh?"

She turned and looked at him. He was looking down at his hands.

Despite how uncomfortable this whole dating Hermione thing was for Harry, the guy in him couldn't help a small smile at having successfully asked a girl out.

Hermione watched him closely, and as the corners of his mouth twitched up into the slightest of smiles, she knew right then and there that she had done the right thing. All of this was worth it, Harry was happy, and that was what was most important to her.

"Yes Harry, I guess we do."

**Preparations**

Hermione was ripped from her sleep by Ginny squealing loudly right near her.

"Ginny! What the hell is wrong with you? Are you_ trying_ to give me a heart attack? What time is it?"

"Who cares what time it is? You have a date with Harry today and we'll need all the time we can get to get you ready. Come on, up, up, up!"

"Wait a minute, what about breakfast?"

"You don't have time for breakfast. Besides, no guy wants to see his girlfriend wolfing down a big breakfast, makes them project into the future and wizards want their wives thin and pretty!"

Hermione frowned deeply at that obviously sexist stereotype, and was just about to launch into exactly what she thought of such a statement, when she was snapped from her pre-rant musings.

"Wait….Did you say _wife_? Ginny are you totally insane? Today is our first date for Merlin's sake!"

Ginny placed her hands on the other girls' shoulders and stared into her eyes.

"Hermione, listen to me. You're almost 17, in the wizarding world that'll make you an adult. You'll also be out of school soon. You know as well as I do that Harry desperately wants a family so….You play your cards right and you two will be married with children within a year."

Ginny tried her best to hide her smirk of satisfaction at the completely dumbstruck look that appeared on Hermione's face.

Hermione stood in petrified silence, her mouth hanging open, her ability to speak, completely gone.

Ginny snapped her fingers loudly twice.

"Hello…Earth to Hermione, you still with me? I know you must find it absolutely amazing that in a year or so you two could actually have babies together but I need you to focus for me because we have a lot of work to do to get you there."

As Ginny pushed her completely mortified friend toward the bathroom Hermione managed to sputter out only one very shaky word.

"_Babies_?"

Harry had been awake for a while know. Truth be told, he'd barely slept at all. The sun had just come up when he decided to go take a long hot shower. This whole thing with Hermione was weighing heavily on his mind. He cared for her a great deal, maybe more than he cared for anyone else, but he was so uncomfortable around her now and he hated that. When he was done he open the bathroom door and stepped into their dorm room, Ron was immediately in his face.

Harry stepped back startled.

"So…Today's the big day huh Harry? You and our girl Hermione, you dirty dog you."

Ron then proceeded to punch him in the arm.

"I knew you had it in ya big guy!"

"What the hell are you talking about?" Harry replied rubbing his arm and glaring back at Ron. "Hermione and I are just going to Hogsmeade together just like we have a dozen other times."

"Yeah right! Couldn't snog her bloody brains out the other dozen times you went with her now could ya? Well you sure as hell can now! What do you say, gonna go for it? Snog her a bit? Maybe a quick feel her up during the snogging maybe. Merlin knows she looks pretty damn good now that she's showing off what she's got, right mate?"

"RON! For Merlin's sake, that's HERMIONE you're talking about like that. And NO, I'm not gonna go for a quick feel, or anything else for that matter, she's our friend Ron! I wouldn't do that to her."

"Yeah maybe, but you can't deny that her assets look smoking hot, right?"

"Ron, I'm not gonna talk with you about Hermione like that, and you shouldn't talk about her like that either." He then pushed his way past his redheaded friend who was positively leering as he thought about Hermione's newly revealed ... assets."

Harry headed for the door and snapped angrily, "I'm going to breakfast."

Ron fantasy instantly dissolved.

"Breakfast you say? Well wait for me will ya?"

Harry stopped and pointed a threatening finger at Ron.

"I'm warning you, no more of that kind of talk about Hermione, you got that?"

"Yeah, yeah, fine, whatever you say. Not gonna say another word, but you have to admit that the new Hermione looks _really_ good."

Harry stopped walking.

"Ron…So help me!"

"Okay, I hear you, not another word." He then proceeded to take out an imaginary key, locked his lips and threw it away

But he smiled to himself at having gotten under Harry skin.

While Ron devoured his usual mountains of breakfast, Harry just picked at what was on his plate. Each and every time the doors to the Great Hall opened he would look up from his plate to see if it was Hermione coming to breakfast. He felt completely torn. On the one hand he was hoping it would be her because he missed his _friend_, but on the other hand he felt relieved each and every time the door opened and it was not his _girlfriend_. And to make matters worse, every girl in Gryffindor smirked at him knowingly as they passed by. They then proceeded to whisper and giggle amongst themselves.

This whole thing was becoming a nightmare.

While he was watching the door for Hermione, Ron clapped him hard on the back.

"Well mate, I've had enough for now. I gonna head on up and get ready for our little trip today."

Seeing the nervous look on Harry's face he added.

"Don't worry; I'm sure she'll be upstairs waiting for you when we get to the common room. Are you coming? "

"Ah no, not just yet, I'm almost done eating; I'll meet you up there."

Ron looked down at Harry's plate; he hadn't even eaten two forkfuls of his breakfast so far.

"Okay, if you say so. Don't keep our girl waiting…. stud!" And with that Ron set off for the common room laughing as he went.

"Hermione stop fidgeting. How all that beautiful straight hair can end up like _this_ in one night is beyond me." She lamented as she roughly helped comb through Hermione's hair."

"Oww, Ginny that hurts!" Hermione cried as tears began to well up in her eyes as her hair was roughly yanked for what seemed like the hundredth time in the last twenty minutes.

"I'm almost done. You want to be beautiful; you'll have to suffer a little for it, that's just how it goes! I'm almost done."

"I hate this! It's not me."

Ginny put down the comb.

"Do you remember the way he looked at you when you came into the Great Hall for dinner? Have you forgotten the amazing smile he had on his face? Don't you want him to look at you like that again?"

In a very small voice she said, "Yes," but she thought, _**'NO, I want someone to look at the real me like that, not this me.' **_

"What was that?" Ginny asked.

"Yes, I said yes, okay?"

With great sympathy Ginny reached out and very gently stroked Hermione's hair.

"Hermione...It'll all be worth it, trust me."

After a few more painful minutes of combing and an outfit change, Ginny declared her charge ready for her date.

Once again Hermione was appalled at Ginny's chose of outfit, and to add insult to injury, her stomach was growling loudly after skipping breakfast this morning and barely eating any dinner last night.

Hermione took at deep breath, shook her head with resignation at the outfit she was wearing, and said, "Okay, let's do this."

Ginny smiled, "that's my girl," and then under her breath, but loud enough to be sure Hermione heard her, she added, "You'll be missus Potter before you know it."

"WHAT!"

"Oh never mind, later, much later okay? Just focus on having the best date EVER!"

She then turned and led the way out the bedroom door.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: **

**The Date**

Harry arrived back in the common room, and as Ron had predicted Hermione was there waiting for him. She looked as she had the night before, which in and of itself was… nice, but it was not her usual look, which Harry greatly preferred to this new one.

He walked over to her, "Morning Hermione. No breakfast today?"

Unfortunately her stomach answered for her and she turned and sent an evil glare at Ginny.

Harry smirked, "Guess not huh?"

"No, I was…..unavoidably detained."

"Well then, are you ready to go? We can get you something to eat in Hogsmeade if you like."

Hermione nodded and smiled slightly.

Ginny then piped up, "Wait just one second. I've arranged a little…Colin, come here and take a picture of the happy couple for me will you?"

Both Harry and Hermione began to object but Ginny waved them away.

"No, no, if you're gonna do this, then do it right. Let's go Colin, hurry up. Hey, come on you two lovebirds, get closer."

They both blushed.

"Now Harry, you put your arm around her waist, yeah like that, that's good. Now Hermione you lean into Harry a little bit….yeah, that's perfect."

"Ginny, is this absolutely necessary?" Hermione asked.

"YES it is! Good, now stay that way. Okay Colin, take the picture." After the flash, the pair began to separate.

"Wait, not yet, one more."

After the second flash they held where they were before separating in case Ginny had any other objections. When none came they separated and turned to leave.

Harry put one hand gently on the small of Hermione's back to usher her toward the portrait and as he did so he notices Ginny motioning to him that he should hold Hermione's hand. He rolled his eyes and was glared at fiercely by Ginny for doing so, but he did it as she commanded. The couple then headed out to begin their date.

Upon arriving in the village Harry thought it best that they get Hermione a little something to eat, seeing as how she had missed breakfast that morning, and not because her stomach had growled long and loudly all the way to Hogsmeade, to her mortification. As they were about to be seated Hermione excused herself to, check her makeup.

In her absence, Ginny rocketed to Harry's side with advice.

"Hey, it's going well," and she gave him the thumbs up, which he frowned at.

"Order for her while she's gone."

"What?"

"You heard me, order food for her."

"What should I order her?"

"Get her a _salad_ you idiot, order her the salad, she's a girl, that's what we eat, especially when we're dating."

"You sure? I've never seen her order a salad before?"

Ginny glared at him furiously, "Just do it, and a diet butterbeer!"

Harry shrugged and did what she said.

A couple of minutes later Hermione made her way back toward the table, A few feet from their booth she stopped dead. Harry was in his seat eating an ice cream sundae and in what was her place there was what looked to be a salad and diet drink.

Hermione stood there unnoticed by Harry positively boiling.

'_**So…he thinks I'm FAT does he? Of all the nerve! Who the hell does he think he is? Am I just some stupid twittering slag who can't even order for herself? How dare he!'**_

At that moment he looked up and noticed her, and smiled_**.**_

Hermione took a deep breath in an attempt to get her anger under control. As she did so Ginny walked by, looked at the salad, and rubbed her back soothingly for a second before whispering, "He means well…the insensitive git," and then she continued on her way.

Hermione sat down and smiled.

"Oh, is this for me?" she asked gesturing to the plate before her.

Harry nodded.

"How nice of you to order me a salad, us girls have to watch our figures don't we?"

Harry was a little taken aback. She was smiling, but he sensed a little tension.

"Oh, so you like it? I'm glad. I hope you don't mind that I ordered it for you?"

She smiled at him again.

"No, thank you, it was very…..thoughtful of you. By the way, how is your sundae?"

"Oh it's wonderful," he beamed and went right back to eating his ice cream, not noticing the steam coming out of his dates ears as she raised her fork and began poking at her salad.

'_**Bloody git orders me a salad! If it wasn't starving to death I'd tell him exactly where he could put this salad.'**_

Harry and Hermione's date didn't get much better from there.

Ron bounded over and hovered for a few minutes. He made a few sexually suggestive comments while staring at Hermione's cleavage before telling Harry not to do anything he wouldn't do, and then thank God, he left.

That unfortunately was only the tip of the iceberg.

Dean stopped by, and wondered out load if he'd have more trouble finding an empty broom closet now that Harry and Hermione were dating. Then he winked at them and headed off.

The couple felt they needed some fresh air after that comment and decided to walk around the town a bit, but that experience was no better for them.

Hermione to her frustration was positive that she heard the phrase 'gold digging slag' at least three times on their walk. She couldn't be sure who said it as they were practically followed everywhere they went, but there were other derogatory comments made about her outfit and her hair as well.

They did find a moment's peace to be just friends again as they wondered through the book store searching for the book they had spoken about the day before.

But as seemed to be the case all day, someone sidled up to them with a comment. This time it was Ginny whispering in Harry's ear, "Have you kissed her yet?"

That comment killed his mood for the next hour or so.

They were two very relieved teenagers when they were informed that it was time to start heading back to Hogwarts.

**The Finish**

For the next few days it was pretty much the same thing. He'd walk her to class holding her hand. He was carrying her books as Ginny had advised and he could not believe how heavy her bag was. When he first picked it up on Monday morning he did a double take as he actually had trouble lifting it at first. He looked over at Hermione in shock. She asked if he was okay, and he said he was, but damn her bag was heavy.

Separately they were both being bombarded with kissing questions. Have you kissed yet? How was it? Is he a good kisser? Have you been to a broom closet yet? How far have you guys gone, and many, many others. Ginny and Ron seemed to be spearheading the inquisition.

It all finally came to a head at dinner on Wednesday. They were just sitting in the Great Hall eating when it started….The clinking of the glasses, the custom of tapping a glass with a knife to make a couple kiss. Someone at their table started it, they had no idea who, but someone began hitting their glass with a knife and in seconds it spread from table to table throughout the entire hall. Everyone was clinking their glasses and staring directly at Harry and Hermione.

Hermione was mortified as she looked around the room. To his credit Harry looked just as embarrassed as she did. When she could take it no longer, Hermione dropped her fork, rose from her seat, and ran from the Hall in tears. The sound of clinking glasses followed her all the way to the door.

Harry angrily glared at their table and then followed her out.

He found her sitting on a window ledge in the Divination tower.

He approached her and asked softly, "Hermione, you okay?"

She was sitting with her elbows on her knees and her hands covering her face. She just shook her head no.

He sat on the ledge beside her.

"I'm sorry about all this. This whole thing hasn't really gone…." And he trailed off.

She said through her sniffles, "No it hasn't." When her tears had stopped she lifted her head. Her makeup had run and her face was tears stained but she looked determined.

"I wanted you to be happy, but this isn't working out at all. I'm sorry Harry, I do care about you a great deal, you know that….but I can't do this anymore."

Harry looked startled.

"You're breaking up with me? Really?"

He then let out a relieved breath.

"I'm sorry too Hermione. I tried to make you happy too, but everything I did turned out wrong."

For the first time in days Hermione gave him a genuine smile.

He smiled back.

"Hermione, can I tell you something? Without you getting mad at me?"

She chuckled, "Sure Harry, go ahead."

He hesitated for a moment.

"I….I hate your hair like that."

She looked truly surprised.

"You do?"

"Yes….absolutely. I much prefer it the old way."

Then he watched as she stood up, shook out her hair and then mussed it all up with both hands before looking back at him with a smile on her face, and wild hair everywhere.

He chuckled and gave his approval.

"That's much better."

'So…Are we sharing now?" she asked tentatively.

"Yeah, I guess so."

He then nodded, "Go ahead."

"Your hands are clammy."

He laughed at that.

"Well what do you expect? I was so nervous the whole time we were dating, it made my hands sweaty."

She laughed as well.

"I also wanted to hex you for ordering me a _salad_ you stupid plonker."

"Really? Well _YOU_ damn near gave me a double hernia lifting that freaking back pack of yours. What do you carry in there, cement?"

Hermione was overcome with laughter, but just managed to get out,

"You mean I didn't make you feel good about how strong you are?"

The startled look on his face only made her laugh even harder. Her sides began to hurt she was laughing so hard and tears began rolling down her face.

It was a much needed release.

Harry just stood before her still totally aghast at her question.

"You know, that's the most ridiculous thing I ever heard! Were did you get a crazy idea like that?"

When Hermione had finally managed to bring her laughter under control she smiled at him.

"It doesn't matter." Then she looked into his eyes, "Can we go back to the way things were?"

"In all seriousness Hermione, nothing would make me happier. So… are we officially broken up?"

"Yes Harry, I think we are. Are you still hungry? Do you want to go back and finish dinner?"

"Yeah I'm starving."

"You're starving! I've been eating salads all week."

He then flashed her a mischievous smirk.

"Well you do look good!"

She looked affronted.

"I thought you hated me looking like this?"

"No, I said I hated your hair that way, I never said anything about the outfits."

She tried to smack his arm but he moved and she missed.

"You're such a git."

He just laughed at her, "Come on lets go eat."

He then stuck out his arm for her to take, which she did, and then she leaned her head on his shoulder for a moment and hugged his arm as they walked.

When the Great hall doors opened and Harry and Hermione stepped through all conversation stopped completely.

Ginny seeing them looking so happy quickly ran over to them.

"You guys okay? Is everything all right?

Harry answered for them.

"Yeah Gin, everything's great, we're back to being friends."

Ginny was beside herself with joy. Her plan had worked! Just as she thought it would. She was beyond ecstatic.

Until….

Some idiot started clinking the glasses again.

Harry and Hermione looked at each other and then he asked, "What do you say? Do we seal our breakup with a kiss?"

Ginny stood by and watched as Hermione smirked up at him.

"That seems fitting to me," she replied and she turned to face him.

He smiled down at her.

"You ready?"

She shrugged, "Guess so."

"Okay then, here's to our breakup."

Then he stepped toward her and tentatively placed his hands on her hips. She looked up at him as he held her and then slowly raised her hands up and rested them gently on his chest.

Neither one said anything but they each felt a spark of excitement at this new, more intimate contact between them. And very quickly, everything changed.

Harry stared at her for a moment, and then slowly leaned in and kissed her.

The clinking of the glasses around them reached a fever pitch but neither Harry nor Hermione noticed it.

The first thought to strike him was, _'WOW, her lips are __**so**__ soft!_'

It was nice kissing Hermione. Harry was enjoying it so much in fact that he decided to keep right on kissing her.

Hermione found herself caught up in the moment as well and made no effort at all to pull away and end their kiss.

'_**Bloody hell he's a good kisser!' **_was her only thought.

'_I could definitely get used to this!'_

Before he was even aware of what he was doing he'd wrapped his arms around her and then very gently used his tongue to open her mouth.

Hermione gasped at the feel of his tongue probing for hers but then immediately opened her mouth to him.

She brought her arms up and wound them around his neck and pressed herself against him as tightly as she could as their tongues tangled ever so slowly.

The entire hall stared at the pair in disbelief as their kissing session continued on for what seemed like an eternity.

'_**If I had known how good he was at this, I would have begged him to kiss me as soon as they started pestering us about it'.**_

'_My God she's absolutely amazing. I'm snogging Hermione, please, please don't let this end!' _

Ginny could not believe what she was witnessing.

Her plan had worked perfectly but the whole thing was falling apart right before her eyes. Harry and Hermione were practically mauling one another.

Totally oblivious to everyone around them Harry pulled his lips free from Hermione's and began aggressively kissing his way down to her neck.

She heard a muffled, "Hermione?" come from him between kisses.

Hermione closed her eyes and leaned back to give him better access to her neck as she breathlessly whispered back.

"Yes Harry."

He continued all along her neck and up to her ear. When he got there he nipped and sucked lovingly on her earlobe.

He smirked when he felt her whole body shiver.

'_**Bloody hell!' **_Her eyes shot open, and she turned and found his mouth again. 

Harry had never been so turned on in his life. His entire world at the moment revolved around kissing Hermione.

"Do you want to get back together?" he abruptly blurted out.

When Hermione tried to scream out '_**YES', **_nothing but a shuttered moan escaped her lips.

She focused and tried again, and this time managed to answer him.

"Yes Harry, I do! Are you're sure you want me back?"

He nodded enthusiastically as he continued trailing hungry kisses across her neck and around to her other ear.

She squeaked when he finally got there.

"Harry?

"Hmmm'

"Aren't you hungry?"

He stopped and pulled back. He looked at her with lust filled eyes, took her hand and nodded.

"Yeah I am. It's time to go!" and he headed for the door.

A tremendous cheer went up throughout the great hall at this. Everyone was thrilled, everyone except for Ron and Ginny, who could only stare in stunned silence.

**Epilogue:**

Ginny and Ron sat side by side in the Gryffindor common room glaring at Harry and Hermione who were cuddling on the couch by the fire.

Ginny was beyond pissed.

An annoyed Ron elbowed his sister.

"This is entirely your fault, you know that?"

He then mimicked his sisters' voice.

"I have a plan. It's gonna work. I'll get Harry and you'll get Hermione. All we have to do is force them to date!"

"Shut up! My plan _did_ work. Everything went just as I said it would."

"Yeah? Then why am I sitting here with YOU, while she's over there snogging HIM!"

Ginny turned on him. "You want to know why? Because some IDIOT started clinking the glasses when they came back, THAT'S why."

She was beyond furious.

"They were done, finished, ours for the taking, and then the clinking started up again and they kissed. So help me, if I ever find out who started that infernal banging when those two came back I'm gotta bat-bogey the living hell out of them. There'll be no place for them to hide; nowhere where they'll be safe from me. Life as they know it will _**cease to exist!**_"

She then turned her head and stared down her brother.

Ron wilted completely under her furious gaze.

"Uhh, yeah well…. maybe I'll just go see if I can find Dean to play a game of chess or something." He then got up and hurried toward his dorm, peaking back over his shoulder at Ginny as he went.

Ginny turned to her left, and there sat Dean, not two feet away from her. Her brow furrowed as she thought for a moment, and then she shrieked,

"RON!"

She turned toward her brother, blazing with anger and saw the fear in his eyes before he turned and bolted up the stairs as fast as he could.

At the sound of Ginny's scream Harry and Hermione untangled themselves from one another and looked up from their position on the couch. They watched for a moment as Ginny flew up the stairs after Ron. They looked at each other…. then shrugged. Then Harry raised an eyebrow suggestively at her. She dropped her eyes in embarrassment at the look on his face, but then slowly peaked back up at him and smiled back. Then the two went right back to what they had been doing, snogging each other senseless.


End file.
